


Unconventional Flirting

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacharie makes a comment about how dead the Batter looks, and he takes it very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> does this even count as awkward/bad flirting?? idk

Zacharie has to say it. They watch him through the slits of their mask as he slides credits, slightly bloody but acceptable, towards them. His nose flares as they reach under the counter for the pound of Belial's meat, but his expression does not falter.

In fact, it isn't so much an expression as something expressionless, even more of a mask than the one on Zacharie's face. It perturbs them. It interests them. And, most of them, it makes them...curious.

As their hands close around the plastic bag, and the Batter watches without seeming to watch, they can't help opening their mouth -

“You have the most dead eyes I've ever seen.”

They definitely could have phrased it better, but – oh well, it's out there. Out of some morbid and reckless curiosity, they hope they might have provoked at least a glimmer of emotion out of the Batter. They glance up at the Batter, but he's looking down and away from Zacharie.

The shade cast by his hat falls over his face. They swallow and drag the bag onto the counter. The plastic, smeared with red, makes a mushy _splat_ sound as it hits the tabletop. The smell of cured meat drifts out from it.

“I have to wonder; do you feel anything at all?”

The Batter does a strange thing. He pulls at the collar of his shirt, still looking away from Zacharie. Then, so quickly they later wonder if he even did it at all, he leans over the counter and kisses their mask. Right where their lips would be.

“You're very direct,” he says. He takes the Belial's meat and slings it over his shoulder, smiling. He smiles like he does not know know to make his face move.

With his lips pulled back over his teeth, his smile looks more like a threat, but his blush says otherwise. 

“But so am I.” Whistling and grinning, the Batter exits the shop.

Zacharie stands there, behind their counter, feeling the cold surface of their mask with hands that smell of meat, and thinks – they are very grateful they finally said it.


End file.
